Frau/Trivia
Frau is one of the main characters in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. He is known as the 'perverted Bishop' due to his hobbies of flirting with any pretty woman he happens to spot, and reading porn. Known as Zehel, Frau was revealed to be a fragment of the death God, Verloren, and one of the Seven Ghosts that guards the Church, who is tasked with preventing Verloren's evil. Unlike the other Ghosts that all have the same weapon, Frau is in possession of a unique scythe that has a mind of its own. This scythe originally belonged to Verloren, and Frau obtained it through Landkarte. After saving the life of Teito Klein, Frau aids him on his journey to travel across the Empire in order to destroy Verloren's body. His catch phrase before every battle is "May God be with you". Frau remains a popular character, and was ranked second in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum. Etymology Frau's name is actually a German courtesy title or form of address for an adult woman. It can also mean "woman" or "wife". Frau's name may also come from the titular protagonist of the German legend 'Faust'. In the folktale, Faust was previously a man of God, but made a deal with the Devil for the Devil's powers in exchange for his soul. The character Frau, a Bishop, possesses the Death God's, Verloren's, scythe. Early 07-Ghost Frau appeared in the pilot chapter Seven Ghosts. FrauConcept.png|Early concept art for Frau. SevenGhostsFight.png|Frau (bottom right) using his power. Appearances Quotes *'May God be with you, damn brat.' ''Said many times to Teito during the course of the story. *'My dream is to fly the skies.' '' (child Frau in SPEEDSTER ) *'Stop screwing around. That brat ain't food.' ''(to Verloren's scythe, Vol 7 Chp 037 page 6) *"You shouldn't be so open with the person who reached out to you with such dark intentions. Don't tempt me. If I consume you then the person I am will come to an end."'' _Frau to Teito (Vol 11 Chp 061) *''"I don't really know why but it looks really delicious." _Frau about Teito's soul (Vol 011 Chp 061 page 17) *'Back then, when you fell on top of me, wasn't a coincidence. You are to me, who continues to be surrounded by darkness, my ever-guiding light. So please...stay by my side.' (to Teito, manga chapter 44) *'Raw cream is instant death.' (manga chapter 44) *'Don't go running off and leaving me all by myself, damn brat.' (to Teito, in manga chapter 39.1) *'You and I will fall together to hell.' (to Marie's former lover, manga chapter 36) *'If this beautiful body that is regarded as a treasure by ladies all over the world were lost, it would be a shame, wouldn't it?' (to Teito, manga chapter 59) *'You have most certainly had your last wish granted.' (to Bastien, anime episode 18) *'You've got it wrong, damn brat. I don't plan to follow in Bastien's footsteps. It's just that you have a beautiful soul, that's why I said I wouldn't mind dying by your hands.' (to Teito, anime episode 19) *'I'm still picture perfect after getting dumped.' (anime episode 19) *'Damn brat. I won't accept your baton of life. I told you right? I'll do something about it...' ''(refusing to kill Teito, manga chapter 93) Trivia *He has had his earrings since he first came to the Church. *He owns a cross-shaped cigarette lighter (episode 19). *When he dyes his hair black, he looks almost exactly like Guido. *It has been foretold by Labrador's Uncle (whose prophecies are as accurate as Labrador's) that Frau will 'vanish from this world' (reference: see Kapitel 53). What exactly Labrador's uncle meant by that is unclear. *Frau has made a habit of carrying Teito in his arms bridal style ever since the latter fell on top of him in Chapter 01 of the manga. In many instances afterwards within the series, this then became Frau's way of stopping Teito from thinking too much or running away. It has thus far proven to be effective. Frau also sometimes carries Teito on his shoulder. *Frau reveals that part of his job is to devour corrupted souls or those souls which can no longer return to Heaven. It was originally Verloren's job, but when he escaped to the mortal world, this became the Ghosts' work. Originally as well, these souls that Verloren could not save only turned to ash, but the Ghosts are able to carry the souls they consume, and will someday be able to bring them back into Heaven once they are allowed to return. To damnation or salvation though, Frau did not actually say. *In manga chapter 8, Frau understood Mikhail when Mikhail spoke the Language of the Gods, but chose to respond in human language. The reason is unknown. *Frau seems to be the only member of the current generation of Seven Ghosts who did not change his name after becoming a Ghost. *When not wearing his bishop robes, Frau's clothing is noticeably less modest than that of the other male Ghosts, exposing parts of his skin while the other male Ghosts prefer to completely cover their bodies. *Both Frau and Hakuren have the standard bishop tattoo, but Frau's is considerably smaller than Hakuren's. 'Extras' related trivia *The pilot chapter 'Seven Ghosts' says his surname is Birkin, but this is not canon. *In the Omake 'Godfather', Frau is shown to be able to speak and understand Raggs language. *In a drama CD track, Frau told Kuroyuri (who said that he/she likes someone but doesn't have the courage to confess) that if he/she is a girl, he/she should write his/her crush a love letter, but if he/she is a boy, he/she should attack his/her crush at night. *In a track on the drama CD The Love Letter Which God Receives, Castor mentioned that many nuns in the Church have lodged complaints of harassment against Frau, though Frau claimed that those complaints were love letters. *According to Hakuren, Frau is popular with older women. Fanbook/animation book related trivia. *His favourite food is meat. *His favourite colour is black. *His blood type is A. FanbookFrau.png FrauFanbook1.png FrauFanbook2.png References Category:Character subpages